My Life with Sonic
by yuki-neechan
Summary: A spaceship crash lands near Sonic and friends as it flees the destruction of it's homeworld. Sonic needs to help the inhabitant of the ship get used to her new world.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness. But you may call me Princess Glitter~. This is my story on how I met Sonic, but first... I need to tell you of my tragic background.

It was a stormy day on my home planet as my father and mother were getting ready for the war. Unexpectedly, my mother, Queen Sparklingly Glowing Beauty of Tavogue went into labor.

My father, King Bloody Tough Gory of McSavage who didn't know his queen was pregnant roared out "Guards! Bring the Doctor man!" then the king growled aggressively "My wife is going to have our daughter! Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness! But you will call her Princess Glitter!" My father roared as his queen screamed out in pain, "or you will die by my claws! NOW GO AND GET THE DOCTOR THING!" the guards ran out of the king's trophy-covered bedchamber. A few moments later a doctor and the guards returned to find Queen Sparkling Glowing Beauty of Tavogue in her king's arms screaming in the pains of labor.

After hours of labor the king holds his new daughter in his arms. Queen Sparkling Glowing Beauty of Tavogue looked up and smiled at him "My king... I... I..." Her eyes closed and she breathed her last breath. The king roars but does not cry, as that is not a manly thing to do even if he lost his Queen.

As the impending war drew closer, King Bloody Tough Gory of McSavage held his brilliant daughter, Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness, he angrily realized that he would have to send her away Beauty of Tavogue. King Bloody Tough Gory of McSavage put his daughter, Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness, the last thing that would remind him of his beautiful wife, Queen Sparkling Glowing, into the pink fluffy spaceship and sent her to an unknown world where he knew I'd be safe.

* * *

Hey Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story :) I hope you guys like it! My friend and I have been working so hard on this spelling I hope we got it all right or at least most of it lolz Please reveiw and tell us if you like it or not =D

Peace out, Yuki-neechan and friend


	2. Chapter 2

My ship landed gracefully in a park, I opened the door gracefully looking out. My rainbow eyes dancing in the sunlight as I looked around this new world. A group was a picnic newby, my dress turned dark purple because I was nervious . I walked gracefully to greet them.

There is four hedgehogs, a black and red one who seemed dark, a surprisingly handsome blue one, and a pink one who I believe is female. A yellow fox who has two tails, a black bat that seems a bit slutty, and an adorable yellow bunny who was standing next to a red enchilada. The enchilada was crossing his arms, glaring at me slightly.

The blue hedgehog stepped forward holding out his hand to help me step down. "Hi my name is Sonic, who are you?"

I gracefully smiled softly, "My name is Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness, but you guys can call me Princess Glitter."

Everyone nodded, the black hedgehog stepped forward, " name's Shadow." I nodded to him.

The fox and the bunny intorudced themselves as Creme and Tails, "Very cute," I said as I gracefully giggled. Tails and Creme blushed cutely as Sonic steps closely and asks, "so Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness, where do you come from?" His bright blue eyes meet mine for the first time, I gracefully blushed softly.

"A planet far, far away from here." A tear gracefully fell down my cheek as I told them the tragic background of my people.

Shadow cried at end of my story, "I'm so sorry," he said between sobs, "I had no idea. No one as beautiful as you should suffer that kind of tragic background." Shadow starts sobbing again, Rouge steps over and pats him on the bak.

I felt happy because I made new friends so my dress turned light blue. Then the pink hedgehog spoke up, "what about me?" She whined, "I had a tragic background too."

"No you didn't," Sonic snapped, "think about how Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness! How could you be so selfish Amy?" Amy cried as Sonic walked up to me, "I'm so sorry about Amy's cruelty." he said gently as his bright blue eyes met mine for the first time, "you can live with me," he offered blushing slightly. "If you want..."

"What?" shrieked Amy as she pulled out her hammer and ran toward Sonic. She hit him in the head and he fell to the ground dead.


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped gracefully, while I watched Sonic hit the ground dead. Everyone else gasped as I ran gracefully to his beautiful corps. I gracefully sobbed uncontrollably as Amy ran away crying. Knuckles the Enchilada tried to catch Amy before she could escape and he almost did catch her but then she got away.

My tears gracefully fell from my perfect cheeks and onto Sonic's face, His eyes slowly opened and focused on my perfectly shaped shining rainbow eyes. He lifted himself slowly and I tried to give him space but I tripped gracefully on my light blue dress and our lips met for the first time. My eyes widen as Sonic just pressed closer then closed in contentment. Knuckles came back and said, "Amy got away, I almost had her." He looked at us "Um... What's going on?"

Rouge shrugged, "They're making out."

"Why are we watching this?"

"Because they make a cute couple."

Knuckles cleared his throat loudly and we broke our oral connection. "Are you okay Sonic?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Sonic replied, I frowned gracefully at Kuckles for interrupting our passion, " thanks to Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Ring of Epic'ness."

"That's right," I said modestly, "I brought you back to life."

"Oh yeah," exclaimed Rouge, "how did you do that? It was amazing!"

I blushed gracefully and looked at my half-pink, half-purple shoes, " I don't know, it's something I've always been able to do," I shrugged gracefully and ran a hand through my perfect mane.

"You shouldn't be so modest, you saved my life," Sonic cried. I looked down again, he was right, I was probably the most humble person in the world.

I gracefully looked back at him, "you're right. This is important, my father told me it was a very rare ability in our people."

Knuckles was taken aback, "your father told you? Didn't you say you left your world as a baby?"

I scowled gracefully, " The memory is so painful," tears gracefully welled in my eyes, "please don't make me remember it."

"I understand," Shadow said, his eyes filling with tears, "Knuckles you should be more understanding of her tragic backstory."

Knuckles frowned but did not respond. Sonic was the next one to speak up, "We should head back to my place. You haven't lived until you've tried one of my chill dogs." I grinned gracefully and followed them back to Sonic's house.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few hours later and I had had one of Sonic's chili dogs. I wiggled my nose in disgusted gracefully and looked at Sonic "Um... These are okay but... I've had a lot better food then this... So... Sorry not a fan of them." I sheepishly smiled gracefully at him.

"It's okay I was never _that _fond of them myself" Sonic said smiling reassuringly at me, Knuckles looked shocked at what Sonic just said.

"That's all you eat, and whenever you eat something else you complain that it's not as good as a chili dog" Knuckles said cruelly, I gracefully frowned at the Enchilada.

"Well you aren't around me all the time so..." Sonic looked to the ground for a moment then back up at Knuckles "If she doesn't like it why should anyone else like it?" Knucklese looked shocked but said nothing.

Rouge nodded "I agree they just don't taste as good anymore, I thought I liked them but now that Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness mentions it, it ain't that good anymore." Rouge looked excitedly at me, "Do you have anything from your planet that we could try?"

I smiled kindly at her "There is one thing that my mother taught me to make. It's quite yummy" I grinned widely at them all,

"I'll help you make them if you want" Rouge offered, I shook my head gracefully,

"No thank you it only takes one person to make it, but thank you" Rouge blushed softly.

Ten minutes later I gracefully came out of the little kitchen holding a plate of cookies, I smiled as everyone besides Knuckles grabbed one.

"Shouldn't it take longer to make cookies?" Knuckles asked looking skeptical.

"Oh you guys," I said gracefully "After you finish maybe we could look for Amy to give her some, wouldn't that be nice?" Sonic smiled at me

"Yeah you're so nice Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness. We should give her some."

"We won't be able to find her," Knuckles said rudely, "I bet she's still running. She was upset when she thought she killed Sonic."

"She _did_ kill me," Sonic said firmly. " Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness brought me back to life!" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Well if we can't find her, can you think of anyone else we could give this too?" I asked, gracefully smiling at Sonic.

Sonic thought for awhile "Hm... What about Eggman? He could use some cookies." Sonic smiled back at me as I nodded in agreement gracefully,

"Then we'll go to him right now" I said clapping my hands together gracefully.

Knuckles frowned even more, "you're friends with Eggman now?" He seemed angry, "that does it! Something isn't right here. I'm leaving." And he did just that.


	5. Chapter 5

I gracefully walked towards Eggman's palace while everyone else followed me, I was gracefully holding the plate of cookies in a basket. Once we got to the door, I was about to gracefully run my knuckles against the door. When robotniks came, they big and scary so I had to gracefully pull out my purple-pink rainbow katana.

I was preparing to destroy some robotniks when suddenly I fainted. When I gracefully woke up I was surrounded by these scary robotniks, and a fat man that could only be…. DOCTOR EGGMAN. For some reason a long white dress that looked horrible on him it was opened for one thing and it had even more horrible clothing underneath, he was wearing an evil looking tie.

"Who are you? I had to leave my lab when I heard they brought someone in here; imagine my surprise when I heard you weren't the only one that was captured." he sneered.

"What do you mean?" I gasped gracefully, fearing that I already knew what he meant.

"I managed to capture your friends, Sonic never mentioned you before though." He grinned wickedly.

I was devastated, I have doomed my new friends. I feel tears rolling down my perfect cheeks. Eggman's face softens at the sight of them.

"Why are you crying?" He asked gently kneeling down in front of me,

"Because I have doomed my friends! To a dress wearing mad man!" I began gracefully sobbing uncontrollably like Shadow does.

Eggman smiled softly at me "It's actually a lab coat my dear and it'll be alright. I'll make sure that your friends aren't hurt"

"Really...?" I sniffled gracefully, he nodded and snapped his figures.

"Robotniks! Bring me the others you have wrongfully captured!" he ordered. His robotniks scurried away.

I sniffled gracefully again "Thank you Doctor... I would love it if you could eat one of my cookies" I smiled gracefully at him.

"Certainly my dear" He took the cookie and ate it.

I grinned widely.


	6. Chapter 6

Eggman blinked and smiled "Those are the best cookies I've ever eatened!" He reached for the basket. I got up and pulled the plate closer to me.

"One cookie per person, and I have one for Amy and Knuckles." I smiled gracefully at him which made him swoon.

"Well my Robotniks will help you find them my love" he reached for my hand but I gracefully pulled away as Sonic arrived.

"Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness! Oh how I missed you!" Sonic cried out while running towards me. "Did Eggman hurt you?" he said worry in his voice and glaring at Eggman.

"No" Sonic sighed in relief and hugged me. Eggman glared at him slightly and cleared his throat.

"Well my dear, if you want to find them soon we should leave now right?" He said getting back onto his feet.

"Yes... We should, but first! We should eat. I'm getting hungry." I rubbed my stomach gracefully and smiled at them.

Rouge nodded "Yes I agree, you are so smart Princess Glittering Perfecting Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness."

I smiled at her "Eggman, where is the kitchen? I would like to make some food for us."

"It's just down the hall to the left, I'll help you." Eggman said offering his arm too me but I gracefully declined it.

"It's alright, I like cooking alone." I smiled up at him and he swooned once again. After about ten minutes I came back to them holding a full basket of cookies "Alright I'm full, lets go" I smiled gracefully at them.

"But how are we going to find them?" Shadow cried in despair.

"Don't worry," I smiled gracefully, "I know exactly where they are."


	7. Final Chapter

I gracefully walked down the hill in contentment as my new friends followed me, even Dr. Eggman. Rouge smiled widely at me and said, "You know, you are so pretty Princess Glittering Perfection Pink Shiney Ring of Epic'ness."

I blushed gracefully and said, "I know Rouge. I think that you're pretty too."

Rouge gasped happily and said, "Thank you, thank you so much. You have no idea how this makes me feel to be complimented by you. But I'm not nearly as pretty as you are. You are truly perfect."

Eddman cut in, "I agree, I don't think anyone has ever been as perfect as you."

I gracefully smiled gracefully, "You are too kind," I gracefully looked at Sonic, "what do you think Sonic?"

He smiled widely at me, "you are the greatest thing to ever grace the Earth." Shadow, Cream, and Tails all agreed with him.

I looked back at them as I continued climbing down, but as I looked at them I gracefully missed a step and fell down the hill. I gracefully tumbled down-

_That which claimed to be a Princess fell down the hill. As It reached the bottom Its horrid grasp over Its thralls was shattered. As was Its illusion; Its form could no longer exist in our realm. Its former thralls gapped at the blasphemous form that now lay before them. The thralls now freed all took multiple steps away from It. That which claimed to be a Princess had turned onyx black; pulsations wracked its body in ways that one would pray was impossible. The now shapeless black creature began falling apart as maggots fall from a carcass. The Guardian of the Emeralds ran out of the bushes with the Hedgehog That Was Spared Its influence._

_"Sonic," the One That Was Spared Cried, "are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine Amy." A Freed Thrall replied, "What happened? What is that thing?" he never let his gaze falter from It._

_"I'm not sure." The Guardian said, "It seems like it was able to control you guys somehow. I should have realized that sooner."_

_"Why didn't it control you?" The Bat questioned._

_"I think it must be because I'm around the Chaos Emeralds a lot. And as for Amy, I'm not sure. Maybe she-" he hesitated as he looked back at the pulsing black form, "It couldn't control all of you so it was saving Amy for later." _

_"Guys!" cried the Young Fox, "look!" the black mass had begun dissipating like some sort of black gas. Everyone back away from it, hoping they didn't breath it in. And just as suddenly as it had manifested itself the Emotion-Eater faded away._

_The crowd of Its would-be meals stared where it had once been. They stared for what seemed to them a lifetime. Wondering, fearing that It would return. But It did not. When it became clear that the Emotion-Eater had been forced from our dimension they slowly walked away, all conflicts between them forgotten for a time, for they had seen the form of Evil Incarnate._


End file.
